


Hush my sweet darling

by preachingthefandoms



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Past Mpreg, harry cries, sooo fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preachingthefandoms/pseuds/preachingthefandoms
Summary: Harry and Louis's baby girl turns a week old. Cue Harry crying because he doesn't want his baby girl to grow and a fond Louis.





	

As Louis awoke he cautiously peeked one eye open and took a look at the alarm clock which read 8:47 o'clock.

He was slightly shocked that his baby girl hadn't woken him at 5 am demanding to be fed.That had been his life for the last week, wake up at 5 to Sabrina's cries and feed her.

That's when he heard soft sobbing coming from the left side of the bed.When Louis looked over he saw Harry holding a content looking Sabrina close to his chest and quietly sniffling into her caramel coloured curls.

Louis's heart just melted at that.

He slowly sat up being careful of the slight pain in his abdomen where he got his C section last week.

"Why are you crying honeybun."Louis asked turning to his left.

Harry looked up with his green eyes watery and tear streaks running down his cheeks.

"My sweet baby girl turns a week old today." Harry answered letting out a little sob."I don't want her to grow."

"Aw Haz" Louis chuckled running his fingers on Harry's cheeks to rid them of tears.

Louis then slipped under Harry's arm and placed a little kiss on his bicep as he watched him stroke their daughters back.

Harry then started to pepper wet little kisses on Sabrina's chubby little cheeks which made her let out cute little gurgling noises.

Louis then put his hand next to Harry's on Sabrina's back and started to gently rub too just like Harry was doing.

After a little while of just laying there in peace Sabrina started to get fussy.

"Shhhh it's alright baby girl." Louis cooed taking her from Harry's arms and pulling down his shirt exposing one of his nipples.

She quickly attached her mouth and started making soft suckling sounds.

As Louis was running his fingers through her curls that were so much like Harry's besides the colour Harry finally spoke.

"We made her" he said in awe stroking her soft arm.

Louis then smiled so big before answering "Heck yeah we did."

Which Harry answered with a grin and his infamous dimples making and appearance.

As Sabrina started to detach from Louis's nipple Harry quickly got up and got her burping cloth that was laying on the night table.

Harry then put it on his shoulder and took Sabrina from Louis as he started to pull his shirt back down.

Harry then lightly patted her back as she started to spit up a little on to the cloth.

When she was done, Harry handed little Sabrina back to Louis and put the soiled cloth into the bathroom sink.

When he returned Sabrina was fast asleep on Louis's chest and Louis seemed to be not far behind.

As Harry climbed back into bed he kissed Louis and Sabrina's cheek and whispered "I love you."

Louis smiled softly and whispered back "I love you too Harry, So much."

As both Louis and Harry feel asleep they couldn't help but think they have the most perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a little cheesy but I thought this was too cute not to write.


End file.
